bdwfcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Changing Face of Fandom
Originally published Mistfall issue 14, September 1994 by Trevor Gensch Fandom, is its many forms and guises, is a funny thing. Over the years it has adapted to cope with the ever-changing face of the program it represents. As values and public perception of new seasons were realised, fans and organised fandom coped with this change. Cast your mind back and see if you can remember this... The year is 1978. You are about 8-10 years old. '''Doctor Who' is just about to come on the TV, a new adventure this week. You don't know what it's about, but you have heard it is good. The title sequence appears and you sit back and enjoy something totally new...'' Being a fan of old was a very simple affair. A vast proportion of viewers were in the 15 years and younger bracket, and consequently did not have the in-depth knowledge of the show's history and goings-on. The only reliable source of information was the Doctor Who Appreciation Society (DW''AS), and not everybody knew they even existed. 'Doctor Who' was something to look forward to each week. You had no idea as to what was being shown, or even if the Doctor would survive the cliffhanger set up in the previous episode. It was all part of that great weekly escapade. Very few fanzines were in existence. The ''DW''AS fanzines were the major players at this time. The size of fandom was very small and secluded. To see episodes other than what was being screened was a near impossibility. The only opportunity that presented itself was to go to conventions and watch a fuzzy copy in a dark TV viewing room. These copies were often of poor quality or purchased from the BBC at ridiculously high prices. Essentially, it came down to the air of mystery that surrounded everything to do with the show. Other than the production crews, not many people knew what was going to happen next on 'Doctor Who. The public had to wait and see. Compare this with how fandom is today and you will see the startling difference. The video age is upon us. Episodes are readily available if you know somebody, and the majority of people do. Whereas in the past it was difficult to get hold of episodes from an early season, today it has become very easy to acquire them. In fact, fans can now be so picky as to be able to search for better-quality copies for their collections. They snub their noses at mono copies when they can get hold of hi-fi copies. They will only accept tapes if they are expensive, high-quality ones. They can afford to be selective and persuasive in their deal making. Possessiveness has crept in as a result, with fans hoarding their collections like selfish schoolkids guarding their jar of lollies. An interesting point has been made that the Star Trek clubs do not seem to have this problem. They swap and trade readily with no need for the quid pro quo system employed by ''Doctor Who'' fans. They do not expect their fellow fans to come up with something of equal value to swap. ''Doctor Who''''' fans as a result are seen as the most selfish of the two. Despite this, clubs are everywhere, although not so much over the past couple of years due to the lack of new screened material to boost club memberships. Even though conventions are very common, fans tend not to be as responsive to them as they used to. They have the luxury of looking at the guest list, seeing if they have been to a convention the guest has been to recently, and deciding whether he/she/it was good enough for a second go. Whereas fans of old would flock to the opening of an envelope, "new age" fans are more choosy. One definition that seems to crop up often in this article is being picky, selective and choosy. This apparently is the essence of today's fan. With the abundance of clubs, repeats, videos and conventions, the modern fan is discriminating and very selective. In fact, they have the ability to overdose on everything. There are books on every subject you care to mention, videos to make you into an instant couch potato, and enough clubs to make you bleary-eyed for the rest of your life. Fan obsession with their favourite program can reach new, unprecedented heights! They can become authorities on every tiny aspect of their favourite, from guest stars to alternate titles of stories. The fan of today is more aware of his/her surroundings than a child of the sixties was. The information age is upon us, with the resultant effect being the heightened knowledge of the average fan. They scour volume upon volume of magazines, books and texts to glean that bit of elusive knowledge. They produce lists on their computers that can cross-reference any genre they care to set their mind to. The abilities of today's youth are staggering. In conclusion, I feel that today's devotee expects more from fandom than ever before. The information they possess far outstrips anything that has preceded it, although I personally feel that it is not all that healthy to be able to name the director and writer on every story since Day One, not healthy at all...